My Dear Teacher
by xx-Haruka-Kurozawa-xx
Summary: Sasuke uchiha, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mi sensei,¿por que sera que me causa tanta curiosidad aquel hombre?, ¿por que me siento tan ansiosa de conocerlo?, esas y otras preguntas mas son las que no tienen respuesta aun. A/U pasen y lean sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTE¡¡¡¡**

**Hola¡¡¡ como stan? pos spero que muy bien n.e, lo siento mucho se que he estado desaparecida durante mucho tiempo pero debido a muchossssssss inconvenientes no he podido actualizar ninguna de mis historia y la verdad eso me tenia muy frustada u.u, bueno volvi a subir este prologo por que voy a retomear la historia, le cambie solo algunas cositas pero en si el fic va ser el mismo conservando la trama inicial.**

**Spero y no dejen de leer mis historias, lamento en serio no poder pasarme antes pero ahora si prometo por lo menos actualizar una vez a la semana ok, ah por cierto soy la misma nhiithaa-chan solo que ahora mi nick es mhilhiiy-chan asi que a los que leen mis fic pronto les llegaran capis nuevos no se preocupen pero tengo que desocupar mi mente con las ideas que me llegaron de este fic y de otro nuevo que pienso publicar, y los otros dos en cuanto me llegue la inspiracion con nuevas ideas para Passion, love and secret y Come back my old life los subo sin ningun problema, ah por este fic se lo dedico a 66Sakura99 ,**** le tengo mucha aprecio n.n y es una de mis autoras favoritas. por supuesto tambien esta dedicado a toodossss aquellos que lo lean.**

**Declaimer: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, pero la historia si es mia u.u.**

**Sin mas los dejo con el prologo.**

**

* * *

****My Dear Teacher.**

**Prologo **

Hoy es mi primer día en Japón luego de 3 años y medio, después de mucho regrese a mi ciudad natal Tokio, pero no me puedo quejar ya que viví experiencias nuevas y conocí a muchas personas.

Ahh por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno y tengo 15 años con algunos meses, soy una chica bastante peculiar por no decir..... rara, tengo el cabello de un exótico color rosa y ojos verdes, mi padre dice que con como los jade o a las esmeraldas y algunas veces por ello me llaman asi.... Jade o Esmeralda, se preguntaran que tengo de raro además de mi pelo pues la verdad.... es que tengo un ''Inner'' como se hace llamar ella pero no es nada mas que mi otra personalidad, si, como se imaginaran tengo doble personalidad, yo creo que es por que soy geminis, pero este ''ser'' es como mi yo malvada, la que reprimo y por eso la llamo ''mi retorcida y pervertida conciencia''.

Bueno les cuento que tengo un hermano, se llama Ryoma Haruno o pueden llamarlo ''Ryo-chan'', jejej me gustaría mostrarles la cara que pone cuando le digo así...., tiene 24 años y es un top model sumamente guapo, se los voy a describir para que se lo imaginen, es de cabello castaño oscuro parecido al color del chocolate, ojos verde azulados, facciones finas pero varoniles y un cuerpo de infarto, en fin un chico sumamente atractivo, exitoso y de buena familia. Su carácter es muy amable y dulce pero no lo hagan enojar por que hay si que mejor corran o mejor se mudan a otro continente.

Mis padres son ambos muy reconocidos, mi Padre es un famoso empresario en el area de moda, y Mamá es una arquitecta y diseñadora muy importante.  
Se separaron hace 4 años por convenio de ambos, ya no podían seguir juntos, la convivencia era nefasta y la vez que se veían se terminaban peleando, por ello decidieron esto para mejor cortar por lo sano. Ambos son muy guapos y exitosos.

Viví algún tiempo con mi madre en Japón después del divorcio pero luego de eso me fui a vivir con Papá a España, lo echaba de menos y no me pude acostumbrar a vivir lejos de el, por eso mejor me mando a buscar para que me fuera a a vivir con el.  
Ahora vuelvo aquí con mi Madre, pero hace poco me entere que ella se encuentra de viaje y que voy a vivir con mi hermano en su nueva casa, a el le agrado mucho la idea ya que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y quiere verme, ya saben lo que pueden llegar a ser los hermanos mayores. Se compro una casa muy linda con lo que gana de modelo y con ello le alcanza para mantenernos a ambos e incluso mas.

Mañana empiezo las clases en un instituto muy caro, American Academy, creo que así se llama, mi hermano dice que alli trabaja su mejor amigo y que por eso me inscribió allí para que el vigile que no haga nada malo, y si lo hago, el me va estar viendo, Sasuke Uchiha me dijo que se llamaba, el va ser mi profesor de ingles e historia, el ingles se me da muy bien pero en historia soy un fracaso, simplemente mi cabecita no se puede aprender todas esas fechas y hechos, solo espero que no me regañe y me tenga paciencia.

Espero que sea mañana con ansias pero también con nervios ya que soy nueva allí, también espero conocer a Sasuke-sensei pronto, no se pero el escuchar a mi hermano hablar de el, despertó en mi una curiosidad muy grande, no se, solo quiero que pasen estas horas volando para que pueda comenzar un nuevo año.. en mi nueva escuela.

* * *

**Spero y les aya gustado besos a todoss sayoo¡¡¡.**


	2. Llegada a Tokio, Reencuentros

**Hola aqui les traje el cap 1, de ante mano pido disculpas por la demora pero tuve un accidente de mi mano derecha por lo que no podia escribir mucho pero al fin ya estoy mejor no al cien por ciento pero si estoy mucho mejor n.n gracias por leer el fic.**

**Advertencias: occ en algunos personajes, lenguaje fuerte y probable lemon mas adelante en la historia **

**Declaimer: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso los personajes en esta historia creada por mi para entrtener a todos los lectores XD.**

**SI hay alguna falta ortografica haganmelo saber por favor, ya saben se aceptan criticas, consejos, de todo.**

**sin mas los dejo con el capi**

* * *

My Dear Teacher.

**Capitulo 1.**

**Llegada a Tokio, reencuentros.**

Era un día bastante común en la ciudad de Tokio, pero la verdad es que para mi es completamente especial, había extrañado demasiado todo, mi ciudad, mi mama, mis hermanos... esto.. ups, no les dije que tenia otro hermano verdad?, no?.... pues si, tengo un hermano y es mi mellizo, su nombre es Neji, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y liso, sus ojitos son de un lindo color opalino como las perlas y según su estado de animo cambian de color e intensidad, cuando esta de buen humor son de un color pálido pero si al contrario se levanto de malas son mas grises, sus facciones son finas pero varoniles, era tantito mas alto que yo pero no se ya que no lo e visto en 2 años, de seguro es mucho mas alto que yo y no es que sea alta ya que solamente mido 156 cm, lo se soy pequeña T.T (**inner: nos quedamos chiquitas, joder¡¡**), pero bueno todavía me quedan un par de años para crecer o eso quiero creer u.u, en que estaba... así Neji, pues el algo arisco y a veces frio, gruñón, y tiene problemas con su gran ego pero si lo conoces mejor, te das cuenta de que tiene un gran corazón y da todo por sus seres queridos, es un gran amigo y consejero, pero no lo busquen de enemigo por que mejor ni les digo U.U".

Ahhh... que bueno es estar en casa, al fin llegue al aeropuerto, ahora a buscar un taxi para irme a casa de mi aniki, jooo¡¡¡ todos están llenos, bendita la hora en que se me ocurrió escoger el vuelo mas concurrido, Kusso¡¡, bueno a esperar no queda de otra.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

_Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto..._

_-_Ryoma... te estoy hablando, ryo-kun... ryoma-chan...... ¡¡¡RYOMA HARUNO PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN!!!- y aquí vamos de nuevo que no puede estar en silencio tan solo un minuto, Sasuke tiene razón las mujeres son molestas o por lo menos Ino si lo es.

-que quieres Ino?-le pregunto ya cansado de tanto alboroto-no puedes estar callada tan solo unos minutos aparte calladita te vez mucho mas linda-jajja eso si funciono, se sonroso suavemente y me mira enojada para después decirme:

-jump.. yo siempre me veo linda hablando o callada-jejej en eso tiene razón -aparte quería saber como es tu hermanita, el vuelo ya llego así que debe estar en recepción o en la sala de espera-bueno conociendo a Saku de seguro ya a de estar esperando un auto que la lleve a casa.

-no Ino Saku de seguro a de estar afuera esperando un taxi para llegar a casa-ella me mira expectante esperando a que le responda de como es mi pequeña-es de cabello rosa, ondulado y largo, ojos verdes, blanquita, baja y delgadita-aunque ahora que lo pienso hace un par de años que no veo a la enana, a lo mejor y esta algo cambiada.

-cabello rosa? que raro-la mire mal, el cabello de Sakura es muy lindo de seguro se va a sorprender cuando la vea por que si de pequeña era preciosa ahora mas grande a de estar hecha una belleza-debería demandar al salón de belleza que le tinturo el pelo-

-no es teñido, es natural, lo heredo de mi abuela paterna-y es verdad aparte su pelo va perfectamente con ella, es de tez blanca, su piel es de un color melocotón, sus facciones son finas, delicadas, su carita tiene forma de corazón y sus ojos de un profundo verde jade, su nariz es pequeña, respingada, algo achatada y redondeada, sus labios son gruesos, el superior mas grueso que el inferior, asemejan a un botón de rosa, por su color-aparte mi enana es preciosa-

-Si debe ser súper ''linda'' con ese cabello, por favor quien tiene el pelo ''rosa'', pobrecita, la compadezco-mm me estoy enfadando, será mejor que la vea ella misma, sin decir ninguna palabra me dirigí a la parada de transporte publico, allí a de estar.

-oyeee¡¡ donde vas?, jodete jumh-

-si quieres vienes sino te quedas-pronuncie fríamente, a lo que ella me miro sorprendida ya que yo no suelo hablar de esa forma, pero no me gusta que juzguen de esa manera a mi hermana, ella es muy importante, es una personita vital para mi, y que ella se exprese así de mi peque, me enfada y mucho-

-no me hables en ese tono Ryoma-dijo irritada-esta bien vamos-

Así llegamos a la parada de taxi, busque entre el tumulto de gente una cabecita rosada, hasta que por fin la encontré mirando distraídamente a las personas a su alrededor, sin esperar mas la llame:

-HEY SAKURA-ella se giro sorprendida a verme, como lo dije esta preciosa, sus ojos se cristalizaron, soltó su equipaje y después se lanzo corriendo a mis brazos pronunciando un sonoro:

-Aniki¡-jejejj extrañaba que me llamara así, cuando llego a mi lado se colgó de mi cuello como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, la abrace con fuerza, la estreche entre mis brazos, ¡maldición¡ la extrañe, sentí como se me humedecían los ojos, la abrace mucho mas fuerte pero había algo, un bulto entre mi pecho y el de ella, así que la separe suavemente de mi para ver que era, baje la mirada y me sonroje levemente, aquel bulto eran los pechos de Saku, joder eran bastante grandes, mis tías Hikari y Tsunade, ambas gemelas y hermanas de papa, son muuuy ''desarrolladas'' y bueno Sakura saco eso de ellas, joo¡¡ si apenas tiene 15 años y ya son así como será cuando se desarrolle completamente.

-onee-chan?-me llamo al ver que me quedaba viéndola fijamente, esta guapísima, joder que mi hermana esta para comérsela con papas y todo, buenísima le queda corto, si que le sentaron bien los 2 años, la mire de pies a cabeza, y abrí la boca en una perfecta ''o'', ¡mierda¡, esa es mi hermanita pequeña, joder y yo que no quería que creciera ¬.¬, quería que se quedara chiquita para que así ningún idiota le haga daño, pero ahora voy a pasarme toda la vida espantando jotes u.u, en fin que se le va hacer.

-estas hermosa-le dije a lo que ella se sonrojo sutilmente y esbozo una sonrisa llena de ternura y calidez, eso fue lo que mas eche de menos, su sonrisa-

-tu estas muy guapo Ryoma-chan-me respondió, su voz era dulce, femenina y melodiosa-

-pero tu sigues igual de enana-pronuncie burlón-

-no es cierto¡¡, que tu seas un grandulón no quiere decir que todo mundo lo sea-inflo sus mofletes girando su cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda-aparte todavía me queda por crecer-

-pos a mi me late que te vas a quedar chaparra-declare con solemnidad-

-no soy chaparra-me reclamo-soy bajita que es otra cosa-aclaro con un sonrojo leve, iba a agregar algo mas cuando se escucho un gritito:

-kyaaaa¡¡ que mona-me había olvidado de Ino -.-u, pego un saltito con las mejillas arreboladas-es taaaan lindaa-y ella decía que era fea ¬˽˽¬-eres adorable-chillo picando los ruborizados mofletes de Saku-dan ganas de comerte a besos-y ahí empezó a dar besos por toda la carita de mi peque y ella no hizo mas que dejarse-eres la nena mas bella que he visto-vocifero abrazándola contra su busto, la pobre de sak estaba empezando a ahogarse, así que decidí intervenir antes de que mi hermana muera de asfixia:

-Ino suéltala la vas a ahogar-es verdad se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de aire-

-ehh?, gomen es que me emocione-dijo soltando una risilla nerviosa-por cierto soy Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga del idiota de tu hermano y desde ahora tu hermana mayor-se autoproclamo sola-en serio es preciosa-murmuro bajito-

-te lo dije-susurre-es guapísima......

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejjeje, es un poquito loca y efusiva pero muy linda, la observe detalladamente, no tendría mas que unos 22 o 23 años, su cabello es dorado como el oro, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con flequillo de lado largo y algo rebelde, unos preciosos ojos color zafiro, tez clara pero algo bronceada, facciones delicadas y femeninas, sus labios eran de un color rosa pálido, su cuerpo era bien proporcionado y desarrollado, no tiene mucho busto pero su cintura y caderas son envidiables, me fije que mi hermano la mira de una forma especial, quizás le guste me dije mentalmente mientras esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa, quizás es hora de jugar a Cupido.

-mucho gusto Ino-chan mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, encantada-le dije con una sonrisa dulce-y tu también eres muy bella y me gustaría mucho que sea mi onee-san si tu quieres-pronuncie tímidamente-

-kyyaa¡¡ claro que quiero, siempre quise una hermanita menor-gimoteo emocionada-aparte que me encanta la idea por que eres taan mona-me dijo sonrojada haciéndome ruborizar a mi también, solo sonreí suavemente, me acerque a ella y le di un ligero besito en mejilla, ella solo me sonrió tiernamente y también se inclino hacia mi para posar sus labios en mi mejilla-

-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa Sak debe estar cansada por el viaje así que necesita descansar-pronuncio mi Aniki, la verdad si estoy cansada-

-así que vámonos peque-me agarro de la cintura para después tomarme como a una bebe-Ino trae el equipaje-ordeno a Ino-chan, a lo que ella tomo ambas maletas (que eran bastante grandes) el bolso de viaje, y los 2 bolsos de ropa -.-*, mi hermano me dejo en el auto y después fue a ayudarle a Ino con mi equipaje, mientras lo veía alejarse sonreí con alegría porque:

_Después de todo mi estadía en Tokio seria interesante......._

* * *

**bueno espero que les aya gustado hoy no puedo agradecer a cada persona que leyo mi fic ya que no cuento con el tiempo disponible, solo me hice un ratito para subir este cap, las continuaciones de mis fic estan en proceso YA QUE NO HE TENIDO INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUARLOS, no me han llegado ideas pero en cuanto pueda los subo,**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, si pueden me DEJAN SU REVIEW ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ **

**Me despido besos y cuidense mucho **

**Bye¡¡¡ **


End file.
